Sawako Yamanaka
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Sawako Yamanaka :(An adviser of light range. Is graceful with a beautiful woman, and popularity from a student is high, too,; but ... bare; have light range is similar, and to be able to return as an oasis of a heart. OG of the amount of decoy whom merely go to. A photograph at school will take care of an adviser by an opportunity. The thing that an arm of a guitar is reliable.-Sawako Yamanaka) Sawako is the adviser for the wind instrument club at Yui's school. An alumna of the school and a member of the light music club in her student days, she does not want people to find out that she was formerly a member of a heavy metal band, thus she covers up by being mild and gentle to her coworkers and especially to students. She is forced to be the adviser of the light music club, as Ritsu blackmails her after the girls learn of her past, though it is unknown whether she stopped being the adviser for the wind instrument club as the story progresses. Though she has a mature and gentle demeanor in the school, Sawako (affectionately addressed as "Sawa-chan" by both Ritsu and Yui) displays a totally different, completely authentic character when she is alone with the light music club. In reality, she is rather wild, lazy and quite an irresponsible teacher who enjoys dressing up the light music club in (sometimes embarrassing) cosplay costumes (like French maid uniforms), much to the dismay of Mio. She gets a thrill out of the rare moments where she is praised for her work. :She names the club band "After School Tea Time" (放課後ティータイム, Hōkago Tī Taimu?) after the members take too long deciding on a name themselves (and to maintain the secrecy of her heavy-metal image). She once momentarily pitches in for Yui with her Gibson Flying V electric guitar (in the anime only). She becomes the girls' homeroom teacher in their third year, and puts Nodoka and all the band members (except Azusa, since she is a grade lower) in the same class, so she does not have to remember as many names. Due to her relation to the club members, the other students in her class start to call her Sawa-chan as well, ruining her image as a mild-mannered teacher. She apparently went by the stage name of "Catherine" when she was younger. In spite of her laziness, she still proves herself to be an able mentor, as shown by her willingness to coach Yui as the lead singer and attending their performances. Her music abilities apparently have not dulled over the years, as she is able to substitute for Yui at the school festival at almost no notice without the assistance of a music score, even without any prior practicing of the band's song. Sawako is a perceptive person: she immediately sees through Ui's disguise when she impersonates her sister and on several occasions boasts to the club that there is nothing she cannot see. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.